Just Another Day
by Shirogami
Summary: One Shot. Slightly DantexLady. Just some work to kill my boredom.


_I just wrote this fiction to fill my boring day in the office. The idea suddenly pops up in my head and I straightly write it without any research. Therefore please do not flame me if I either miss out or twisted the so-called canons._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Devil May Cry._

**Just Another Day  
**_By Shirogami_

Central park, a paradise for joggers at day and lovers at night, does not mean anything to these two 'things'  
One of them is with a human in its hand, well, to be said exactly, it's a DEAD and yet once a beautiful woman within its grab. Its razor-sharp nails had pierced through her weak body, letting the blood within it pouring out endlessly. It is chewing one of her torn legs and swallows it to fill its hunger. Its fangs bite fiercely, crushes the bone of its victim's another leg. The reason is obviously because of the man before it, standing steadily but staring it deadly.

Dante swings his Rebellion with his right arm, causing the dark blood on the sharp steel splashing to the ground and making a crescent mark, while he points his Ebony at his prey.

**Flashback**

On the same day, afternoon.

"Dante, got a job for you."  
Dante, as usual, was relaxing himself by his office table. Unlike other workers or freelancers, he does not give a damn to the word 'job', especially when it comes from the mouth of the woman he dislikes, as he know he always end up getting not a cent from her.  
"Hey, do you hear me? I said I got a job for you!" Lady walked closer to his table and spoke louder, since she got no response at all from the start.  
Dante removed the out-dated magazine from his face and took a look at the woman before him. "I heard you, but I reject."  
Lady, on the other hand, ignored his refusal and left the folder with the job's description on the table, replied with a smirk, "Okay, then you must be wealthy enough to pay the debts you owned me, right?"

The words made the cool Dante grimaced in a sudden, not only it usually leaves him no choice, but also slightly hurt his pride for surrender to the power that never overwhelm his – money. Finally, he bended up from his slumber position and stared back at Lady.  
"Do you have better reason instead of money?" He asked with a 'you-are-annoying' look.  
"And do you have another reason to move for instead of money?" Lady replies with a confident smirk. "And besides, I am sure this job will not disappoint you, if you did it properly."  
After Dante opened the folder and read it, his eyes never leaves it again once he noticed a headline from the newspaper's cutting within.

_ Mysterious missing women's body found ripped apart in abandoned factory._

While Dante was studying the report, Lady knew she finally got his attention and continued her explanation. The mentioned case was previously reported as missing people cases by the police department, which is not a concern for the Demon Hunters, even the amount of victims was increasing and no one suspected it was a non-human's doing.  
Not until the discovery of a certain town folk when he was trying to get some scrap metals from the mentioned factory.  
Besides newspaper cuttings, there were also some autopsy reports and pictures of the involved victims attached within it, which Lady managed to get from the chief of the police department who hired her for the exorcising job. That evidences were best enough to prove that the incidents were committed by non-human.

"So, what's your say, Dante?" Lady finally finished her story and asked Dante again.  
"To me, you are more than enough to handle this case by yourself. I just can't see why you want to pass this to me?"  
"Well, actually I had my own cases in hand right now and I need to settle it around these days. Since I cannot find Trish, then you are my last hope."  
Dante took another look at the pictures of the victims, all of them were beautiful women and he knows well where to find these kinds of women in town. He finally smiled and got himself prepared.  
"Just make sure the pay is well enough."

**End of Flashback**

"Don't blame me, pal. This is for the job."  
Dante fires rounds of shots upon the monster but it dodges them in the nick of time, in fact, its movement is too swift compare to its huge body size. Dante grimaces instantly and raises his Rebellion to slash by his side, clashing it with the monster's hard nails. Sparks scatters between their weapons as Dante pushes his power to stand against his enemy's force. The Demon Hunter immediately points Ebony at its forehead and fires while he is stopping the monster's movement. But surprisingly, it dodges them again like it can read his mind. When Dante's eyes try to catch it, it is already standing away from his place and laughing for its advantages.  
"_Well, well, looks like Lady is bringing me the right job this time."_ Dante rests the Rebellion on his shoulder and smirks for the fun of battling harder enemy.  
"You cursed little half-breed! You think you can win against real demon with your mere strength?" The demon talks while munching the rest of the prey in its hand.

Dante does not answer, as it is his habit while he is angry for being called a half-breed. His only respond is a stare, silent but deadly stare. All his life is never being the same from the day he was born as a child of a demon father and human mother.  
Sparda, the legendary demon knight and his father, left him nothing but cursed demon blood and a destiny to fight against anyone, including his own twin brother, who tries to endanger the human world. Because of being a demon's child, he is inheriting not only the strength that was feared by people, but also the unusual silver hair, that was told to be one of the demon's appearance, scares away anyone for being mistaken as brutal demon who eats flesh and blood.  
But, as a child raised by human a well, Dante has happy memories for staying and gaining the chance to learn love and warmth from his dear mother. Her teachings of life planted within his heart have gained him the human feelings like love, protect, and none of the less, sadness on the day she left. The amulet she left for Dante always keeps the demon child remember the importance and the right usage of his power, just like his father did in the past.

"Yeah, I am a half-breed. But this cursed half-breed is one who is gonna kick you ass and send you back to hell." Dante holsters his gun and grips his claymore with both his hands.  
"Huh, and you think that demon blood of yours can make you win? Think it again in your next life, HALF-BREED!" the monster flashes and appears again behind Dante, readying to pierce the demon hunter's heart with its nails.  
Dante acknowledged its movement and turns his body before its attack, swinging along with his Rebellion across the monster torso within a blink. Before the monster even has time to fear for its death, Dante gives another slanted slash from the top, causing its body to be ripped into four uneven pieces.

"No way… how can... a mere half-breed like you… kill me so… easily?" the monster's head, surprisingly still in one piece, talks before Dante points his Ebony at its forehead and glares at it icily.  
"Not just a normal half-breed, moron." Dante finishes before he pulls the trigger. "I am Dante, the son of Sparda."

Next day, in the morning.

Dante is resting like usual on his couch, waiting for the woman who is supposed to come in by any minute with his payment. While he is munching the last piece of pizza, the phone finally rings. He walks for his chair, sits on it while taps his leg on the table to makes the phone handle jumps out and falls in his hands.

"Hello, Lady. You made me wait too long."  
"_Well, a lady always need more time to prepare, you know."  
_"No more bullshits, just tell me where is my payment."  
"_Oh yeah, your payment. I just received it from the chief himself just now."  
_"Good to hear that."  
"But…"  
"But what?"  
"He said that he had to deduct some of them for the chaos you made at the Central Park last night, you know, construction fees for the rebuild."  
"What? But I didn't ruin a thing."  
"Either it's your work or not, it still in your credit. I told you to did it properly, right?"  
"But…"  
"Anyway, I got mine though. As for your not-so-much payment, I will take it for clearing the debts you owed me. In the mean time, you still owe me…"

Dante immediately shuts down the call. He can imagine Lady is chuckling on the other side for her little joke and curses for the fact Lady tricks him again for another job, free of charge.  
"Just my another day." He gives out a sigh, rests the magazine on his face, bends himself in slumber position and sleeps.

**END**

_Author's word_

_So how is it? Pretty boring huh? Well, it just some immediate work done without proper thinking and in tend to kill some boredom. But I do not mind if you guys or girls can give a review or comment.  
__Anyway, see you in my other fiction and have a nice day (light bow)._


End file.
